Wireless technologies and devices using shared frequency bands in wireless networks are increasing.
Generally, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and ZigBee share a band of 2.4 gigahertz (GHz). Devices that use the 2.4 GHz band have a variety of wireless devices, including microwave ovens, Bluetooth media players, and mobile phones.
In recent years, the use of various wearable devices equipped with Bluetooth is increasing. Bluetooth devices perform wireless data communications within a range of about 10 meters using the 2.4 GHz frequency spectrum in the industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) frequency band.
When at least two Bluetooth devices are connected to each other, one piconet is created. When various Bluetooth devices are mixed in the shared frequency band, a plurality of piconets are generated. At this time, the plurality of piconets operate independently of each other, and the wireless channel cannot be efficiently utilized in the common frequency band. That is, there is a problem that Bluetooth devices are degraded in radio performance due to interference with other peripheral devices sharing the 2.4 GHz band as well as with other Bluetooth piconets.
Therefore, there is a need for techniques to improve radio performance by minimizing interference and collisions between wireless devices in the 2.5 GHz band.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.